Healing The Healer
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. The Professor is ill and he learns just how much he truly means to his island family. Especially to Gilligan. Fluffy little one shot.


Gilligan frowned in worry as he dabbed the cool cloth on the too hot forehead of his friend, Professor Roy Hinkley. It wasn't often that the smart man got sick but luckily it wasn't too bad. Just the flu but everyone was taking turns holding a vigil.

Ginger had been first at her own insistence. Her sweet voice filled the supply hut with gentle lullabies that had soothed him into a fitful sleep.

After a few hours Mrs Howell took her place. Roy had been able to relax even more and was reminded of his own mother. When Mr Howell took her place it didn't take long for him to be reminded of his own father. He felt like a child in their presence and relished in it.

The Skipper was next and the hand on his shoulder grounded him. He felt safe, as always, with the older sailor nearby.

Mary Ann was next with some soup she had made and he had managed to keep down.

Now he smiled tiredly at the boy he had grown very fond of during their exile.

"Is there anything I can do for you Professor?" Gilligan asked.

"You're doing just fine Gilligan," Roy's voice said. He sounded like he had swallowed sandpaper. "If you'd mind...I'd like to hear a story."

Gilligan smiled. "Which one?"

"Make one up. You have a wonderful imagination."

The first mate smiled and nodded as wiped the sweat away with the cool cloth. "OK...let's see. Once upon a time there was a really smart wizard who could make wonderful things. He could make potions and create spells to make the lives of everyone he met easier and more comfortable. He was loved by everyone."

The Professor's sapphire blue eyes gazed into Gilligan's ocean blue. He could see the worry for his wellbeing shining in those depths.

"One day he went to the village and found a boy sitting by the fountain drawing water. He was dirty and wore rags. The good wizard went over and asked if he was alright. The boy looked up at him and said that he was ok before getting up and leaving. The wizard, sensing something off, turned himself invisible and quietly followed the boy home."

Roy's expression softened the more he listened to the story. He had already figured out who the wizard and boy were.

Gilligan took the Professor's hand in his own and gently squeezed it. "The boy lived with his with father, a sea captain. Even though the captain loved his son he often lost his temper with him. He never hurt him on purpose. In fact, he was really nothing but hot air!"

That got the desired effect! Roy chuckled! Mainly because it was too true! Their gruff captain was full of nothing but hot air that always blew out just as quickly as it came.

"Like I said he DOES love his son but the boy well...he wasn't the smartest boy out there. Ok lets face it...he was bullied because he was considered slow. His teachers even gave up on him."

Roy stared at the first mate. "Gilligan…"

Gilligan only smiled. "The boy went up to his room and wished with all his might on a star that he would change...that he could be perfect. Thing was his father, try as he might to raise him, just couldn't be around all the time. He was the only child. That night the boy looked up at the stars once more and made another wish. One that he had wanted more than anything in the world…"

Their eyes met and the Professor felt his throat tighten...and it had nothing to with his sickness.

"An older brother." Gilligan's eyes looked at the Professor in a way Roy had never seen before. There was admiration and love that could only come from someone who held him on a high pedestal.

"The wizard had left before hearing that last wish but the wishing star did. The Star talked to Fate and they arranged for the wizard and boy to meet daily at the fountain. At first the boy was shy having heard a lot about this wonderful wizard. The wizard never got mad at him but instead brought a blank book. With it he taught the boy how to read and write. It was slow going but the wizard never gave up on him."

Gilligan swallowed. "Now the wizard needs the boy...and the boy swears that he'll be there for the big brother he had always wanted." He looked at Roy. "You're gonna be ok...right?"

The Professor only nodded speechless. "When did this happen?"

Gilligan shrugged. "Not sure. It was early on. You always stuck up for me."

Roy swallowed and gently returned the squeeze. "I promise you this will pass."

Gilligan only nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Under the first mate's watchful gaze Roy fell into slumber where he dreamed of a young boy sitting by a fountain wishing for a brother.

Funnily enough...the wizard was wishing on the same star for the exact same thing.

When Roy woke the next morning he felt much better and his eyes watered, touched at the scene before him.

The Howell's sitting on some boxes dozing. Ginger fast asleep with her head cradled on her arms on the bed. Mary Ann right beside her in the same position. The Skipper holding a vigil by the door. And Gilligan…

Gilligan was slumped over with his hand loosely holding that of the Professor's. His breathing was even as he slept on peacefully.

Roy could only watch the sleeping first mate. He swallowed the lump in his throat before looking up at the Skipper. The captain only smiled at him with a gentle look usually reserved for Gilligan. He watched the Skipper get up and move over to his cot before kneeling down and placing a strong hand on the academic's shoulder. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly and gently.

"Better," Roy said with a small smile. "You all can go back to bed. I don't need to be watched constantly."

Skipper rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah right. If it were any one of us you'd be running yourself ragged! This time we get to take care of you for a change." His eyes twinkled. "You rest...and that's an order!" he said quietly but still held an air of authority!

Roy just grinned as he saluted him. "Aye aye Skipper…!"

The Professor shut his eyes with a smile. A sense of peace fell on him. His heart full of love for these people.

His family.


End file.
